


Makeup Makes A Gay Look Beautiful

by pavloverly



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavloverly/pseuds/pavloverly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete applies Patrick's eyeliner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeup Makes A Gay Look Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda crappy

“Stop moving, Patrick!” Pete huffed, trying to grip his friend’s jaw in one hand so he could apply eyeliner with the other, slumping backwards onto his own legs in a kneeling position. "You're making this a little fucking hard for me," Pete whined. 

"Well, maybe if you were a little gentler I wouldn't be struggling!" the younger shot back, shifting uncomfortably up against the back of the couch. "I don't even see why I need to wear this. It seems impractical and I look terrible with eyeliner anyway - or anything even remotely affiliated with eye makeup." He grumbled out, settling back into an upright position for Pete to finish the job already. 

From the right-hand side of Patrick, Pete was trying his best to find a comfortable sitting position to continue the task at hand. "Face me and look up," the older said, tilting Patrick's chin up slightly when he faced him on the couch. Starting to gently line underneath of Patrick's almost-done left eye, "It's also called _guyliner_ , not eyeliner," Pete mumbled.

Patrick almost laughed, "You and your fragile masculinity. I'll never understand that." Pete scoffed in return and continued applying the eyeliner.

It was totally not Pete's fault when he started to lean in closer to Patrick's face, left hand cupping his friend's jaw. He was just getting a better look at what parts of the black makeup he needed to redo, to make it look bolder. It was also totally not Pete's fault when his eyes darted down to Patrick's lips, where his bottom lip was caught in between his teeth in concentration with the look of not-moving-or-I-could-go-blind-at-the-hands-of-Pete-Wentz.

Pete decided he looked pretty fucking hot. As his concentration started to falter, he accidentally poked a sensitive part of Patrick's eye, resulting in the younger leaping forward in shock and accidentally pressing his lips to Pete's. His hand fell from Patrick's jaw and onto his shoulder, slightly gripping the fabric. 

After a moment of registering _what the hell_ just happened, Patrick quickly shifted backwards, cheeks a marvellous bright red, eyes wide. Pete's mouth was hanging open slightly, his hand moving upwards to ghost across his lips where Patrick fucking Stump had just kissed him. Well, accidentally, but still.

Pete's brain-to-mouth filter failed him right then and there when his words tumbled out of his mouth in a mess. "Would you maybe like to do that another time? Not the eyeliner but the kiss? Where like, I don't know, it doesn't involve the pain and maybe for a little bit longer?"

Patrick seemed to visibly flush down his neck, the blood reaching his ears. Pete decided he didn't look all too opposed to the idea.


End file.
